The following patent publications, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference, are believed to represent the current state of the art:    U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,159,945; 5,490,934; 6,616,845; 6,726,838; 7,135,110; and    U.S. Published Patent Application 2006/0186027A1.